kart_kingdom_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tully Learns to Drive a Kart
(This fanfic is cancelled... maybe.) The sun slowly rose, making Tully’s room an orange-like color. He wouldn’t wake up for a couple of hours after that. Not that he’d want to. Today was the day he had to go to the Kart Kingdom Driver’s School, or the KKDS for short. Today was the day he had to learn how to drive a Kart. Woohoo. Tully never wanted to drive a Kart. It was way too dangerous. What if someone cut off his brakes? What if his headlights didn’t work? What if- No. He needed more courage, not fear! Everything would be fine. Right? --- Everything was in fragments. The ground was broken into pieces. Darkness was the only thing that covered the sky. For some reason cubes, pyramids, and other shapes were found floating around. Tully opened his eyes. He looked at his surroundings. This place was familiar. He knew what this place was. It was Tully's dream world. He rarely came here. He didn't need to anyway. All it would do is make him long for more sleep after he woke up. Well, not all the time, obviously. Sometimes it would make him want to sleep less. Why was Tully here? He didn't do anything that would make him enter this state of mind. Hmm... He did eat a bunch of cheese before bed. Nah. He did that every night. Tully started walking around, until he heard a noise from the distance. It sounded quite like an engine. Wait. He turned around and saw a Kart speeding right towards him. There wasn't anyone inside of it. It was a ghost Kart. Either way he had to run away before he was turned into a pancake. "Aw geez." Tully groaned before running away from the treacherous machine. Even with him running with all his might, the Kart was still catching up to him. "Are you serious- OW!" He yelled right when the mysterious Kart rammed him in the back. --- "JFKHDSBJSDFGIKJAWEH!" Tully screamed as he jolted up from his bed. His back felt like it was punched a thousand times. How could the pain be real if it only came from a dream? Hopefully he could use this as an excuse to skip school today. Yeah, it was a crummy move to skip the first day of driver's school, but jeez, did Tully's back hurt. Unfortunately, Tully had to call the school in order to have his absence excused. Which meant he had to walk over to his phone. Absolutely disgusting. It really is. Each step Tully took was more painful than the last. OK. That was it. He wasn't going to go to school today. Tully swiped his phone and called the school. Ring. Ring. "Hello. This is the Kart Kingdom Driver's School. How may I help you?" The receptionist picked up the phone. "Ah. Could you excuse my absence today? I've been having a lot of back pain." Tully spoke. "Hmm... Wait, is that you Tully?" The receptionist asked. "...Yes." Tully squeaked. "Tully! So you finally mustered up the courage to drive a Kart? Finally! It was kind of depressing to see you walk around everywhere." The receptionist said, relieved. "Wait. How do you know who I am?" The receptionist asked. Tully was confused. Who? "Don't you remember? We were part of the Pals program in elementary school! We were paired up together! I remember Johncob getting so mad! Because he had a crush on me!" The receptionist laughed. "Yes, yes, yes. Could you please excuse my absence?" Tully groaned. "...Sorry, but you need to show a doctor's note in order for me to do that." The receptionist told Tully. "Aw man. Does that mean I have to go to school?" Tully mumbled. "Well... What time is it? 7:02am? Maybe if you run to the hospital and tell the doctor to hurry up-" Tully cut off the receptionist. "I can't run!" Tully spat. "How 'bout you try?" The receptionist told Tully. "You know what? I'm just gonna go to the hospital later. I'll send you the note tomorrow." Tully hung up the second after he finished that sentence. "Alright- Oh." The receptionist was surprised at Tully's attitude. He was way different from the time they were "Pals." But times are different now. Everything was changing. Tully was going to be able to drive a Kart in the next few months, her boss was resigning for no reason, and Pizza Rolls were at a higher production rate than usual. --- "Good grief." Tully sighed. "Everyone I talk to has to go on a tangent on where they saw me before." He slumped over to his bed. He knew that he had to go to the hospital eventually, but he was too tired right now. And his didn't have a kart to get there quickly. If only he knew how to drive a kart before. Tully could go to school right now... but that would be too tedious for him and his body. Then he remembered what his dad always said. Be a man and ignore your pain. Yeah. He was right. Pain was only an illusion to stop you from doing anything. Except it wasn't. In fact it was a- blah blah blah. Tully stood up straight. "You know what? I'm gonna go back to sleep!" he yelled. Tully then fell on his bed and slept for 1,000 years. Category:Fanfictions